Haunted House
by misscakerella
Summary: Gravity 5 goes to a Halloween Carnival, and they see the Haunted House. What happened from there? R&R?


Halloween. Scariest holiday of the year, along with Valentines Day from humiliation. But we're not talking about the fear of neglect and rejection. We're talking about the real deal.

Witches, werewolves, vampires, goblins, ogres, zombies, clowns... You shall expect them to make an appearance on this dreadful day.

Some people love Halloween because of the free candy and colors... And others hate this holiday fro traumatic experiences. Some people like Zander Robbins.

"Did I have to come?" Zander whines as he and his friends make their way through Brewster's annual Halloween Carnival.

"It's Halloween Zander. Lighten up." Stevie says as she playfully nudges his arm as she chews on a candy apple absentmindedly.

"I don't like this holiday." he grumbles as his pirate hat falls over his eyes for the millionth time.

"Why not?" Kacey asks as her sparkly fairy wings flutter due to the windy conditions of the weather.

"He's had a bad past." Stevie says as she chuckles at the memory only she and Zander know of.

"Tell us." Nelson says as he pats his bulging belly. He and Kevin came as sumo wrestlers, so they pretty much scared everyone that came in their way.

"I don't like to talk about it." Zander grumbles as his pirate boot sags to his ankle and his peg leg stabs a wad of pink gum. Again.

"Fine then. But smile Zander. You get free candy! For free! Just for dressing up!" Kevin exclaims.

"This pirate costume itches." he says as he scratches at his neck.

"Well, it was that or a princess costume." Kacey snaps.

"If you don't like Halloween Zander, can you at least come with me to the Haunted House?" Stevie asks flashing her puppy dog eyes. Of course, her eyes were pretty much the only parts of her he could see. The rest of her body was clothed in black. Of course, she came as a ninja.

"I dunno..."

"It will be fun Zander. There will be candy at the end." Kevin says.

"Hmmm... Fine. But let's go home after this. I can't stand the sight of another pumpkin."

So they make their way to the haunted house line, and they hear screams inside.

"All of you coming to the haunted house?" Molly asks as she lets them in. Yes, she worked the haunted house. Even Perfs needed a way to pay their phone bills.

"Unfortunately, yes." Zander says resulting in Stevie punching him in the arm.

"I am required to say this. So... This haunted house is known to cause fainting and traumatic experiences. Enjoy the attraction." Molly says with a smile.

"I won't." Zander smiles back.

The five make their way inside the haunted house, and they approach a long hallway with blood slowly dripping down the dusty walls.

"I hate Haunted Houses." Zander says with a frown.

"You always hate everything on Halloween." Stevie says slightly annoyed.

"What's happening?" Kacey asks as the five make their way down the hall. At the end of the hall, it reveals an ogre with a chainsaw.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SANCTUARY!?" he roars. Kevin and Nelson scream, as Kacey just looks at the ogre's outfit.

"That outfit makes you look a little fat." she says.

"GET OUT!" the ogre roars.

"But we just got here." Stevie says and everybody laughs. But then they see that the chainsaw works.

"GET OUT!" the ogre roars once again chasing them into another part of the room.

It sort of looks like a living room, but... There's something weird about it.

A little girl is handcuffed to a dead little boy. Of course, he's just acting, but it's quite a terrifying sight. The girl is pleading and crying as the friends approach the little girl.

"Save yourselves!" the little girl pleads. "I couldn't save Charlie, but you all have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Kevin asks frightened.

"She's coming soon!" the little girls says terrified. Of course, she's just an actress, but I guess the teenagers just go with it.

"Who's coming soon?" Nelson asks.

And all of a sudden, the lights go out. A scream fills the room instantly, and the lights go back on again revealing that a few people are missing.

"Where's the little girl? The dead little boy?" Stevie asks.

"KACEY!? SHE'S GONE!" Kevin yells dramatically as he falls onto his knees and roars.

"Don't worry dude. The Haunted House is unpredictable. We'll probably see her at the end." Zander says nonchalantly.

Another scream erupts from a door in the corner. Blood drips on the floor, and Kevin examines it closely.

"I can't tell if this is strawberry or raspberry jam." Kevin says as the door slams open.

"Oh chiz, not another room."

The room inside appears to have nothing inside, except a bed. They looks inside to see a teenage girl sobbing under the covers.

The group of friends approach the girl, and notice that it's Grace who's acting tonight. For Grace, she was pretty good at improv. She looks like a cross between a zombie and a beautiful princess.

"Grace? What's wrong?" Stevid asks.

"I'm not Grace. I'm Sleeping Beauty." she says as she wipes her eyes... Only to cry again.

I don't get how this is supposed to be scary, but let's just stick with the story.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asks.

"My prince never came to rescue me, so I died waiting at this bed." she sniffles.

"Then why are you awake?" Zander asks obviously paying attention to logic.

"My prince never came to free me out of my slumber, so death did," she says, and then her attention focuses on Nelson. "You!" she says angrily.

"What did I do?" Nelson asks scared, but happily since he finally has her attention.

"You left me to die!" she screams and a flash of thunder gives her a creepy look. She almost looks... Scary. Maniac, even.

"I'm sorry?" he says wondering what was going on.

"I died because of you! Now, it's time for revenge! You're gonna pay! Your little friends too!" she yells and then she does an evil laugh creepy enough to send chills up your spine.

"Little friends? I'm five inches taller than you." Kevin protests.

"Quiet! You'll all pay! You'll see!" she says maniacally.

And then the lights go out, and a scream erupts through the air once again.

The lights go back on and Stevie and Zander see that Kevin and Nelson are missing, along with Grace. All that's left are blood stains on the bed and the faint cackles of Grace left behind.

"So... We're the only two left, huh?" Stevie smirks.

"Yup. Let's get out of here." Zander says as he opens a door nearby, which revealed a small cemetery.

What's gonna happen next? I don't know.

"What now?" Stevie asks.

"I don't know. Zombies, maybe?" Zander says nonchalantly.

"Haha. Zombies. Time to get out my butter sock." Stevie says and they both laugh... Until...

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SANCTUARY!?" they hear someone roar.

"Haven't we heard this before?" Stevie asks.

"Yup." Zander says, and rolls his eyes at the unoriginality at the Haunted House.

All of a sudden, everything gets quiet. The scary noise... It stops. And then...

"Oh great. Zombies." Stevie says as the zombies rise from the graves.

"Great actors we got here." Zander says, and they both run away.

The zombies chase them into a room. It's a small room. It doesn't have anything in it. Just a mirror. A weird looking mirror.

"Wow, I look good." Zander says checking himself out.

"Seriously. What kind of trick is this?" Stevie asks clearly disappointed there aren't any zombies chasing after them anymore.

And all of a sudden, the lights go off.

And there's a scream.

"Who screamed?"

"Sorry."

"Seriously Zander?"

"You should know I'm afraid of the dark."

"Oh yeah... All because of that Halloween night-"

"Shut up."

"So you're the one who screamed when the lights went off."

"Well, duh."

"Isn't someone supposed to come in and grab one of us?"

"I don't know. Man, I hate it in the dark."

"Of course you do."

Stevie Baskara wondered if this was the best time to confess her feelings to Zander 's, she has a crush on the dashing Zander Robbins. Obvious, no?

"Umm... Zander?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I... Um..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if you feel the same way..."

"Just spit it out."

"I like you." she said. She was always impulsive. A habit of hers she was never proud of.

After the words escaped her lips, she heard a thud and the lights came on. Lying on the floor was Zander unconscious and the Grim Reaper was standing in front of them wielding a scythe.

"Zander?" she said meekly kicking him gently with the tip of her combat boot.

"YOU ALL SHALL DIE- oh my glob. Is your friend okay? Was I that scary?" the reaper said.

"Umm... Is there an exit around here?" she asked awkwardly.

So he showed her the way as she carried Zander on her back. Once she exited the attraction, she saw the rest of the band waiting near a cotton candy stand eating cotton candy and candy apples.

"How was the house?" Stevie asked them all.

"I had a good time." Nelson says with a goofy grin radiating with happiness.

"Of course you did." Kevin snickers.

"The little girl, boy, and I ended up in some cage hanging over some cauldron. Apparently, they were some twisted version of Hansel and Gretel or chiz. The witch handcuffed them and made them suffer instead of stuffing them with pies. We got out somehow... It was sort of fuzzy. Then I met the ogre again. The ogre was really just Dean. So hot," Kacey says, which explains enough of what Kacey did for her part of fun. "So... What did you two do? Why did the dude faint? Did something pop out at him?"

"Something like that..." Stevie smiles, not sure if Zander fainted from horror.

And then he woke up.

**A/N: So... I just wrote this, and then I got lazy, and... Yeah. I meant to post this yesterday, but I was too busy trick or treating like a ninja.**

**I'm sorry the ending isn't good. I can't think of anything. You can just finish the ending in a separate fanfic, or something. I dont know.**

**And if the haunted house is weird, please forgive me. I only been to a haunted house once, and I didn't get much experience. I was kicked out of the haunted house before anything happened, so... Yeah. Give me a review please?**


End file.
